Just part of the Herd?
by Elindranyth
Summary: What would it be like to live with someone, who's entire life you already know, when you're life is a complete mystery to everyone, even yourself?


**Note-Please NO FLAMING. I hate people who read a story then tell you how crappy it was.

**Note2-Sorry, I know people hate notes, but I need them. Tohru is not in this story and all the main characters like Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Kagura, Momiji are 17.

**Note3-Haru talks to himself, conversing with his black side, kinda like arguing with your emotions. And Black Haru can come out whenever he wants too, or whenever I make him.^-^

**Note4-I only own August(Who is 17)

**Note5-For pictures of the August, go here .com/albums/a123/127341thesecond/Other%

**Note6-This is done in a few different views. Please don't get lost. I got lost once.

I'm not a girly girl who swoons over every hot guy she sees. The only thing I didn't know, is that I just hadn't met the right guy yet. And don't be fooled. The guy I meet isn't like all the others. Don't let looks decieve you. This hotty has a bunch of secrets he doesn't want to share

Chapter1-The Meeting

There is a thin line between light and dark. I choose to walk on the line.

Half the girls in this school are in this stupid club. Why am I you ask? I'm just here to see how the other half lives. That's right. I'm not a girly girl who swoons over every hot guy she sees. Yuki has his work cut out for him, keeping all these girls at bay. I help him once in a while, mostly by going with the younger girls who want to talk to him. Or I'll keep a mob of girls from flying down the hall at him. I don't think he ever notices it's me though, and I'm ok with that. I don't really like the attention. Today I have to go to this stupid 'Prince Yuki' meeting though. I've been to one before, but I left because it was a bunch of lovesick girls talking about 'The Prince'. I make my way down the empty hall of the school, heading for the classroom for the meeting. As I get close to the classroom, I see Yuki down another hall, being talked to by three annoying girls. I decide to help him one more time. I walk down the hall and put my hand on one of the girls shoulder.

"You guys really need to get to the meeting. I don't think you want to miss what the president has to say." August said. The girls looked at her funny then looked shocked.

"Thats right. It won't be good for us to miss the meeting." One of the girls said. The waved to Yuki and then took off down the hall. Yuki was about to say something but August cut him off.

"Don't need to thank me. I saw you needed help, so I helped you. Don't expect it to happen again." She said and walked off down the hall. Yuki mumbled something to himself and then walked the other way.

Great. I'm stuck in a stupid room with a bunch of stupid girls. Life couldn't get anymore boring. Oh, wait. Spoke too soon. The president just pulled out a piece of paper and started to read names. I wasn't really paying attention but did when a bunch of girls started to cry. Guess they were being kicked out for doing something wrong. I was surprised when my name wasn't called. The meeting only lasted a few minutes after that and I was happy to get out of that room. I made my way to the bathroom and changed from my crappy school uniform into my normal cloths, which consisted of : A baggy pair of black pants, a red shirt with the words "Keep staring, your girlfriend won't notice and a pair of over sized black shoes. I carefully put my uniform into my backpack and leave the bathroom, heading for the front doors. As I get to the doors, I see a cop car sitting outside and an officer talking to one of the girls from the club. I walk outside and the officer walks up to me.

"Are you August Hawes?" He asked.

"I am. What is this regarding officer?" She asked.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but your aunt and uncle, whom seem to be your active guardians, died in a car crash on their way to come get you." He said and handed her a report on the deaths.

"Well, was a will left?" She asked.

"Yes. The part that was read by your lawyer said you are to stay at this address until you can take care of yourself." The officer said and handed her a piece of paper. There were some directions written on it.

"Thank you officer. I think I can handle myself from here." She said and the officer left. August took the time to read the paper the officer handed her, following the directions.

Great. I'm probably going to have to stay with some old lady and her pets. I think I would run away if that happened. But if I did that, 'The Prince' would be mauled by girls. Let's see, I turn here and...Wow what a nice house. My eyes fall upon a large, two story house. There is a note on the door, I can't really read it but I take it from the door as I reach it.

Dear New House Guest,

We have been informed of your stay and are currently getting you things from your guardian's house. Sorry for the inconvenience of not being home. We'll be home shortly.

Shigure Sohma

I read over the note a few times. Sohma? Isn't that Yuki's last name? I shrug it off and walk inside. The inside of the house is even better than the outside. There are modern furnishings and a nice color scheme to the house. I sit on the couch and make myself comfy. As I get situated in a comfy position, I hear a car pull up, doors close, and then the door to the house open. I turn around and see a black haired man, followed by the one and only...Yuki.


End file.
